A Peek into Tigerstar's Mind
by KlaineIsMyOTP
Summary: This is a story about Tigerstar's life and how he went from being a harmless kit to a violent murderer and why he did what he did. *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS*   I know some of the events are different from the books, that's why it's called FANfiction!
1. Birth

A Peek Into Tigerstar's Mind

Hi All, this is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it! It is a peek into Tigerstar's mind as he lives his life as a kit, to a warrior to a leader. The first instalment is Tigerkit's birth and is NOT from his point of view. This is only the prolouge, the actual chapers WILL be longer. Also I will soon be publishing my 2nd story: The Warrior Cat Awards which will hopefully be much more fun and lighthearted than this!

ALSO – If I make a mistake with one of the charaters, please tell me! Thanks to Snow That Falls From Sky and Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan for telling me who each character was.

Hope you enjoy it!

Birth

Goosefeather, the young Thunderclan medicine cat looked up at Silverpelt anxiously. The stars glittered brightly in the night sky. He studied them carefully. What? Goosefeather checked the skies once more and gave a small shudder. He hoped his lack of experience as a medicine cat meant that he had simply mis-interpreted the omen, but with something as large and clear as this, it was virually impossible. He gave the skies a final glance, all too aware of the young queen Leopardfoot's piercing eyes glaring at him.

Goosefeather looked to his side, remembering his young apprentice Featherwhisker sitting next to him. His beautiful brown eyes glittered in the moonlight and he gazed at him, checking to see if the tom understood what this omen meant. It was impossible not to notice the fear in the young cat's eyes. Leopardfoot began flicking her tail back and forth, looking very annoyed and wondering why she was being kept in the dark about Tigerkit's prophecy.

Featherwhisker turned to give Goosefeather an encouraging stare and Goosefeather took a deep breath and wondered how much to tell the queen. This prophect was nowhere near as lighthearted as Whitekit's prophecy (he was to become a strong and noble warrior, followed by a long time as deputy).

"Well Leopardfoot," Goosefeatherstarted.

"Yes?" Leopardfoot growled.

"T-This kit is t-to become a brave and ferocious warrior."

"And?"

"He is to be a successful deputy..."

Leopardfoot gazed at him, mesmerised. This was almost worth the wait!

"And then there will be a large change-"

"What KIND of change?" Leopardfoot demanded.

"Starclan has not made that clear to me. This change will be good because following the event Tigerkit will become a leader."

"Anything else?"

"N-not that I know of..."

"Very well then. Off you go back to your den, you two, you look absolutely exhausted!" Leopardfoot said, gesturing to Featherwhisker.

"Good night Leopardfoot" Firepelt meowed.

"G'night!" Featherwhisker called, stifling a yawn.

"I'll expect you back tomorrow to check on the kits!" Leopardfoot said, retreating into the nursery.

"Ok" muttered an exhausted Goosefeather, entering the medicine cat den.

"Goosefeather, I-I'm confused. What did we see back there? Up in the stars? What did it mean?"

"I don't know Featherwhisker. I just don't know."

Late that night, once Featherwhisker was asleep, Goosefeather thought about what had happened in the clearing. All he knew is that there were three words so clearly meant to describe Tigerkit.

Traitor.

Liar.

Murderer.


	2. The Apprentice Ceremony

The Apprentice Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Hey everybody, thanks to all my reviewers! *Hands out plushies* So here is chapter 2, Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, my copy of Bluestar's prophecy is taking ages to arrive so I had to make up a leader but if anybody would kindly tell me who it was, I can change it.**

I was chasing the mouse. In and out of the trees. All of a sudden, we'd reached a dead end, a collapsed tree that the mouse couldn't possibly jump over. I was going to make the kill. I leapt up, timing it perfectly and...

Woke up.

"Tigerkit! Tigerkit! Tigerkit! Tigerkit!" Redkit mewed, prodding my side.

"Oh, BE QUIET." I muttered under my breath. He was so perky and happy. I didn't understand it. How could he be so... awake in the mornings?

"But Tigerkit..." he whined, trying to make his eyes go big and round but looking more like someone had bitten his tail.

"Oh, JOY" I meowed, seeing Whitekit running towards me. Redkit alone was bad enough, but Redkit AND Whitekit? Ugh...

"Tigerkit! Tigerkit! Tigerkit! Tigerkit!" Whitekit panted, slightly out of breath.

"Oh great Starclan, can't you two go AWAY and leave me in PEACE?" I growled.

"But Tigerkit-" Redkit nagged, but I wasn't in the mood to listen. I got up and walked away, swishing my tail. As I sauntered off, I heard Whitekit say to Redkit:

"I guess he doesn't care who his mentor is"

Huh? MENTORS? Could that mean...? I ran over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed two mice and a small chaffinch and made my way back over to my irritating brother and his even more irritating friend.

"H-hey, heres s-some fresh kill..." I said, dropping the chaffinch and one of the mice. NO, I was NOT being nice and generous because I loved my sibling. I was hoping they'd tell me what they were talking about because, for once, I actually cared. Whitekit took the mouse, Redtail, the chaffinch and began to eat.

"S-so what were you saying about... mentors?" I began cautiously, trying not to sound to eager.

Redkit began to chew furiously and swallowed the remains of his chaffinch before turning to look me in the eye.

"Sunstar told us... teeheehee.." Redkit giggled.

"Who our mentors are!" Whitekit finished.

"So... who are they?" I said.

"I'm getting Fuzzypelt!" Whitekit mewed triumphantly.

"Cool. A-and me?"

"Teeheehee... can't tell you!" Redkit laughed.

"Awww, come ON!" I glared at my idiotic denmates. How could I be related to one of this mousebrained pair? I mean, SERIOUSLY! I was all nicey and didn't call either of them names and I brought them fresh kill for Starclan's sake! Ugh!

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting" Sunstar yowled

Soon cats emerged from various dens and all gathered beneath the Highrock.

"Two kits are ready to take on their apprentice names. Whitekit? Tigerkit?"

I walked forward, all too aware of the clan cat's eyes staring at us. I sat next to my brother at the foot of the Highrock.

"As of this day, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Whitepaw. Fuzzypelt, you are an experienced warrior and mentor. I hope you will pass on all that you know to this young apprentice."

They touched noses.

"As for this kit, until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Tigerpaw. Thistleclaw"

My mind was swimming. Thistleclaw! For my mentor! I purred as we touched noses. My apprenticeship had begun.


	3. His First Kill

His First Kill

**THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! :D **

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story, but what parts of Tigerstar's life do YOU want to hear about? Well, without further ado, here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it!**

Wow. Thistleclaw is a MUCH better mentor than I could ever have imagined! He trains me regularly and says my large claws are especially good for hunting and battle training! I always thought they were a bit of a bother but now I've realised they could be a real advantage! Yesterday we had battle training...

"Attack me" Thistleclaw meowed bluntly.

"W-what?" I said, desperate to impress the great warrior but unsure what he meant.

"Attack me. Claws sheathed but use any battle move I've taught you. I want to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Ok" I said. I leapt up and dived for my mentor's tail but he flicked it away.

"Rule number one: Be alert. Why?" Thistleclaw said, questioning me.

"So you can notice the small details about your opponent and pinpoint any potential weaknesses that might be to your advantage"

I'm quite a smart apprentice.

"Outstanding."

That's the thing about Thistleclaw. Do well and you get praised. Misbehave and you get made to look after the elders, a job that I HATE. The best thing about being an apprentice is that Thistleclaw, Patchpelt and Tawnyspots all have their training at different times so I don't see as much of the others. Thistleclaw's arrival interrupts my train of thought.

"Y'ready?"

"Yes Thisteclaw. I am."

"Today we're going hunting. It's newleaf so there should be enough prey for you to make your first kill."

Make your first kill. Make my first kill. Make my first KILL.

Kill.

Kill.

KILL.

Wow.

Once we had arrived in the main apprentice hunting ground, Thistleclaw turned to look at me.

"Ok Tigerpaw, this is it. I've showed you some hunting techniques and you've practiced them so I want you to have a go at catching your own prey. I'll see you but you won't see me..." he said, slinking into the shadows.

I sat down. I sniffed the air. And scented... vole? No, mouse! This was it! My big chance to impress my mentor. I padded around the clearing and pinpointed the scent. I can see the mouse, no more than two foxlengths away. I drop into a hunting crouch, moving steadily forward. The mouse remains blissfully unaware.

I'm getting closer.

And closer...

I pounce, long claws unsheathed and-

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!"

But it was too late. I was already on top of the helpless being. Without a hint of remorse, I bit into the creatures throat, feeling some satisfaction when I tasted the tiny creature's blood. I scooped up my catch and went off to find my mentor.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Meh it? Please review!**

**Also – The next chapter will be his first battle training session, as requested by Flamestar-from-Thunderclan!**


	4. Battle Training

First Battle Training

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update ****I've got some bad news: I can't update at all next week, I'm going camping ****So I'll give you 2 chapters tomorrow before I leave.**

It was the day after my apprenticeship. I'd barely gotten any sleep the night before because Thistleclaw had told me we were doing battle training today. I can't wait! He's out on dawn patrol just now but he promised that when he gets back he'll grab some fresh kill and then we'll go down to the training hollow. I've never been there before, apparently it's a very flat and sandy area, specifically used for battle training. The best thing about being an apprentice so far is that Whitepaw trains at a different time from me so he can't annoy me as much! And Redkit's still in the nursery so he can't bug me either! Re-sult!

**I can see Thistleclaw in the distance, talking to Bluefur. I wonder how long he'll be. I should go get some fresh kill. I made my way over to the pile when my mentor approached.**

"Tigerpaw."

"Thistleclaw. Are we training later?"

"Yes. For battle."

Thistleclaw isn't very chatty.

Our walk to the training hollow was silent and uneventful. Upon arrival, Thisteclaw turned to look at me.

"Ok. I'll tell you the three main rules of battle then I'll show you some basic battle moves. Listen and you will do well in life. Don't listen and the only thing you'll become good at is looking after the elders."

"Rule One: Be Alert. It means you can pinpoint any of your opponent's weaknesses."

I nodded.

"Rule Number Two: Use your mind. Don't just leap up and claw anywhere, take a split second to decide where you're going to target. You understand?"

I nodded again.

"Rule Number Three: Never let ANYTHING distract you from winning the battle. Because If you do, when you become and elder, you'll have nothing to show for all your moons of being a warrior. Remember these rules and you could be the greatest warrior this forest has ever seen. Ignore ANY of these rules and you won't have a chance in battle. Got it?"

"Yes Thistleclaw."

"I will be testing you at random times so make sure you know these rules like the tip of your tail."

"Ok, I will."

"Good."

"Thistleclaw? I was wondering... These rules sound useful and ideal and all but... Have you ever lost a battle?"

I regretted it the second I saw the anger flaring in his eyes and he drew back his lips in a snarl.

"How DARE you be so disrespectful to a warrior! Not only am I a warrior, I am your MENTOR! You are on FULL TIME caring for the elders until I think you deserve to be an apprentice again! I am utterly ashamed of you! Go away, I don't want to have to look at you!"

I turned and ran into the bushes. What had I done And why was Thistleclaw so sensitive about losing a battle?


	5. Caring for the Elders

Caring for the Elders

**Well, this'll probably be the second last chapter until next week, sorry ****but maybe not!**

**This is set straight after the previous chapter when Tigerpaw is made to look after the elders, enjoy!**

"Stupid elders. Why can't they look after their own stupid selves and stop being so stupid? Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" I groaned under my breath

"Tigerpaw! How dare you!"

I turned to see a blue-grey she cat standing behind me.

"Bluefur..." I trailed off

"You may moan now but when you're an elder you'll be glad you've got apprentices to care for you!"

"I suppose."

"Now, are you going to care for them and respect them at the same time? Think of all they've done, all the battles they've fought..."

"But they're so moany! Tigerpaw, I have a tick. Tigerpaw, my bedding is wet. Tigerpaw, I can't see!"

Bluefur gasped.

"Tigerpaw! Ceaderfur lost his sight defending the ground youre standing on right now, is that any reason to laugh at him or complain? Just because Redfur can't walk very well doesn't mean he's not part of the clan! These elders all have a story too tell, you can't just go around making assumptions!"

"I-I-but..." I stuttered, realising I'd gone too far.

"If I were you, I would go to the fresh kill pile, take all of the elders a large piece of fresh kill, go to Goosefeather's den and get some mouse bile to check their fur for ticks, go down to the area near the stream and get ALL of the elders some clean fresh bedding and once you've done that, ASK them what else needs done. And DON'T be so cruel in the future. The elders are to be respected!" Bluefur meowed.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now scram!" she said, spinning around and sauntering off.

I made my way towards the fresh kill pile. When I got there, I picked up 2 mice, 1 squirrel and 3 chaffinches. I dropped them off in the elders den and made my way over to Goosefeather's den to get some mouse bile. Yuck. After checking all the elders for ticks, I went down by the stream get them new bedding. The entire time, Bluefur's words stabbed me like thorns.

_-Flashback-_

_"These elders all have a story too tell, you can't just go around making assumptions!"_

"_I-I-but..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Y'know, Bluefur's right. I AM lazy. I AM ungrateful. I AM selfish. And I AM a beast and-

"Tigerpaw! What are you doing, wandering aimlessly? You've been out of camp FAR too long! And where is the elder's fresh bedding?"

I glanced up and saw Dappletail.

"I'm just getting it." I mumbled, picking up a pile of moss between my teeth.

Dappletail must have sensed that something was wrong because as I tried to walk past her, she barred the way.

"What's wrong Tigerpaw?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You can tell me if something's wrong."

"I'M FINE! OK?"

I then barged past her, knocking her over and ran back to camp. I threw the moss down next to the elders and stormed off.


	6. Tragedy

Tragedy

**Ok everyone, this chapter is going to be sad. Battle sad. :'(**

It's so exciting! A patrol of warriors is out helping another clan in battle! Shadowclan ambushed Windclan earlier on this evening and a Windclan warrior came to our camp, begging for help. Naturally, Sunstar sent out a patrol of warriors to hep Windclan, including Bluefur, Leopardfoot and Thistleclaw.

Speaking of Thistleclaw...

It's been half a moon. And I'm still not back training. Well, not properly. Once Sunstar commented on it I got a training session, but it only lasted a short while. I can't believe I used to look up to and ADMIRE Thistleclaw! I'm really behind with my training. I even overheard Fuzzypelt talking to Sunstar about making Whitepaw a warrior! I like Fuzzypelt, he's really kind and tried to help me by sneaking me out of camp for a training session a few sunrises ago.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, Tigerpaw? Come with me" Fuzzypelt meowed quietly_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To the training hollow. You're really behind on your training and I can't watch Whitepaw become a warrior with clear conscience"_

"_Ok! Sounds great!" I purred happily._

_We had just left the camp when Thistleclaw appeared._

"_Fuzzypelt! What are you doing with MY apprentice?" he yowled_

"_I'm taking Tigerpaw training!"_

"_He's MY apprentice!"_

"_Well ACT LIKE IT THEN!"_

"_No! He doesn't deserve it!"_

"_Deserve what?"_

"_My training!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" one of the queens shrieked.

I turned and ran towards the clearing.

"Great Starclan..." I gasped

"What happened?" a queen asked

"Who did this?" Featherwhisker whispered

"No..." Fuzzypelt said, bowing his head

I shoved my way through the crowd and saw what they were all looking at. Two dead bodies lay in the clearing. Two battered, bruised, blood covered dead bodies. Thistleclaw and Leopardfoot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "PLEASE NO!"

Why had this happened? Why did I have to have my mother and mentor snatched from me like this? Some of the warriors retreated to their dens, shaking.

Sunstar emerged from his den.

"Bluefur. What happened?"

Bluefur, shaking like a leaf replied: "It was a trap. They were waiting for us at Fourtrees"

"Who?" Sunstar said.

"A Shadowclan patrol. They ambushed us. At Fourtrees. Those who escaped are fighting for Windclan. The patrol killed Thistleclaw, Leopardfoot and Cloudfur, the Windclan messenger."

Her saying it made it seem too real. I signalled to Whitepaw, (who I don't really talk to anymore) and we walked up to our mother's dead body and sat in silence until sunrise the next day.

**So what did you think? **

**Please review and tell me what part of Tigerpaw's **

**life YOU want to read about!**


	7. Authors Note

**Ok, before I post the next chapter, I have a few things to say - **

**1. Please stop sending me reviews that say 'Sunstar was leader' or 'Tigerstar had 2 sisters not 1 brother' because to change those facts would involve re writing the whole story.**

**2. I need more reviews, they encourage me to write! (But not like the ones mentioned above)**

**3. Please tell me what part of Tigerstar's life YOU want to read about, I'm running out of ideas!**

**4. The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow**

**5. The next chapter will be Tigerpaw's first Gathering, please PM me if I need to change a leader (Simply because they will be in future chapters)**

**Thanks!**


	8. The Gathering

**This is a 2 part chapter! The next part will be up soon!**

It's the Gathering tonight. The first one since the battle. I wonder who Sunstar will pick. Everyone's been so tired recently, there's been 3 extra patrols a day, the camp walls have been getting patched up and the apprentices have been training more often. I feel bad saying this, but I like my new mentor better than Thistleclaw. Who is my new mentor? Well...

- Flashback –

"_Tigerpaw, you are now without a mentor. Rainstorm, you are currently without an apprentice and will take over the responsibility of training Tigerpaw."_

- End of Flashback –

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled.

Once the cats had gathered, he began to speak.

"The cats attending tonight's Gathering will be –

Tawnyspots

Fuzzypelt

Bluefur

Ceaderfur

Fawncloud

Bramblebelly

Whitepaw

Tigerpaw

Berrypaw

Misteye

and Redfur. I would like to speak with the Gathering Patrol just now please" he concluded, leaping off the Highrock.

Whitepaw and I made our way over to Sunstar den with the other chosen cats and listened carefully as he told us –

"I plan to tell the other clans about the Shadowclan ambush, and Leopardfoot and Thistleclaw's deaths."

Whitepaw and I linked tails. The tragedy had really brought us together.

Sunstar continued.

"Be prepared for a confrontation. Try not to show any signs of weakness. Act the way you would act at any other Gathering. Try not to aggravate any Shadowclan or Riverclan cats. If asked about how we're doing, tell the cat you're talking to that we are fine"

He turned and left his den.

**Sorry it's so short! :O I WILL update soon! I promise! Please review, I want at least 27 reviews before I update! Please? All my reviewers get a shoutout! **


	9. The Gathering Part 2

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter and the reviewer mentions are at the end.**

"Hello!" a Windclan warrior said to me. The Thunderclan patrol had arrived at the Gathering shortly before. The journey to Fourtrees was silent and uneventful. I wasn't really sure I was up for going to a Gathering because I knew the battle would be mentioned.

"Hello..." I mumbled and looked away.

"You're Tigerpaw aren't you?"

"Yes." I said, wondering how this cat knew my name.

"I'm Tornear. I was part of the battle that took place after the ambush. I was an apprentice then though. Fuffpaw. My ear got torn really badly and I received several wounds. They thought I wouldn't live, so they gave me my warrior name to take to Starclan. But I'm still here!"

"Don't you mind that you got named after your injury?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not! I'm a warrior! I'm not an apprentice anymore! It doesn't matter what your name is Tigerpaw! It's the fact that you're a cat who can go on patrol, go to Gatherings as a warrior, lead hunting patrols..."

A sudden yowl erupted from the Great Rock. Sunstar, Crookedstar of Riverclan, Tallstar of Windclan and Raggedstar of Shadowclan. **(A/N: Please PM or review if I've made a mistake!)**

Once all the cats were quiet, Tallstar began to speak.

"I bring grave news to this Gathering. A few sunrises ago, Shadowclan and Riverclan launched an attack on our camp. They killed one of our queens, Flamefur and her three kits, Pebblekit, Bluekit and Mousekit died shortly after. They continued to slaughter our warriors and now Sunheart, Oakfur, Cinderpaw, Tinypaw and Stareye hunt with Starclan. During the battle, I sent Cloudfur to seek help from Thunderclan. Thunderclan sent a patrol of five of their strongest warriors to assist us. All did not go as planned when a Riverclan patrol ambushed the cats once they were just past Fourtrees. Cloudfur was slaughtered like prey. Even after this ambush, the Thunderclan cats still helped us in battle and we are eternally in your debt. Sunstar?"

Sunstar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan did not escape the tragedies of this battle. During the unnecessary ambush, two of our senior warriors were killed also."

He waited for the shocked yowls to die down before continuing.

"Leopardfoot and Thistleclaw were murdered." 

More shocked yowls erupted. They were both well known and brave warriors.

"Thunderclan prays they have found rest in Starclan. Raggedstar?"

"Yes Raggedstar! Explain yourself! You too Crookedstar!" Tallstar yelped. "Explain why your cats are allowed to attack other clans and kill their warriors for no reason!"

Once the angry hisses died down, Raggedstar began to speak.

"My clan's needs come first." He mewed simply.

"And Riverclans!" Crookedstar added.

"It's simple. Our clans are larger and stronger. This forest isn't big enough for two clans of weak fools!"

"How dare you!" A Windclan warrior yowled from below the Great Rock.

"We're not weak!" screeched another, pouncing on a Shadowclan warrior.

All of a sudden, cats were flying everywhere, claws unsheathed and biting any enemy they could see, apprentice, queen, elder, deputy...

"STOP!" A sudden yowl erupted over the noise of battle. "Clouds cover the moon. These Gatherings are meant to be held in PEACE!"

"I agree" Sunstar said. "But this isn't over yet!"

**As promised, a list of my reviewers – **

**Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan**

**Snow That Falls From Sky**

**Marshmallox**

**Whoknowsnotyou**

**Firefrost and Flamepelt**

**Lakestorm**

**Firefoot**

**Missy**

**Detective Gaga**

**Rippey**

**webgrll1**

**xxIceCrystalxx**

**elemental helper**

**MistoFan10**

**Nightsky8**

**Your reviews keep me writing! **


	10. The Final Assessment

**This is another 2 parter! Sorry! ****I'm back to school now so I've got homework and stuff so sorry! ****I know I pretty much fail as an author now But here's the next chapter anyway...**

**ALSO – **

**A HUUUUUUUGE thanks to harrypotterfan6626 for reviewing so many times! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

**The Final Assessment**

Hmmmm...

I've been thinking quite alot recently...

Since the Gathering...

No, since the battle at Fourtrees...

Why did that happen? It's never happened before...

So why now?

Hmmmm...

Since the battle, Sunstar has noticed that both me and Whitepaw (mostly me) have been slightly distracted because of the events of the previous Gathering. For the few sunrises afterwards, we were constantly being harassed by warriors begging for news. This was mostly me, Whitepaw got injured by a Riverclan warrior and had to stay in the medicine cat den and nobody was allowed in if they were going to ak about the battle. Sunstar has even upped our training because...

Because Thunderclan needs more warriors and

To keep us from getting so distracted about the battle

It isn't working too well. I used my best bird stalking technique to catch a mouse and I slipped and fell into the pond near the training hollow. Whitepaw got lost and nearly wandered into a twoleg garden when he was out hunting and missed catching a huge rabbit because he stood on a pile of crunchy twigs. I feel bad for Rainstorm, he's a good mentor, I'm just a bad apprentice

Half a moon later –

Well, I'm glad to say that everthing seems to be back on track for Whitepaw and I! We've recovered from our distractedness and brought back loooooooads of pieces of fresh kill after our last assessment! Our mentors have been dropping hints about the W word quite a lot recently and we have seen them talking to Sunstar on multiple occasions...

2 sunrises later -

Todays the day!

Today is our FINAL ASSESSMENT!

If we do well...

WE BECOME WARRIORS!

_Flashback_ –

"_Today is the day of your final assessment. If all goes well, you will be made warriors at sunset." Fuzzypelt mewed._

"_Meet us at the Training Hollow at Sunhigh for your final assessment" Rainstorm added._

_End of flashback – _

I'm at the training hollow. With Whitepaw. Waiting for Rainstorm. And Fuzzypelt. I'm nervous. Really nervous. It's our last assessment. And by this time tomorrow I might be a warrior. Woah...

There they are!

"Right, this is going to be your last assessment hopefully" Rainstorm meowed as he walked up to us.

"You have until the sun starts to set to catch as much prey as you can. This is a solo task, we will be watching your every move." Fuzzypelt said.

"Good luck, be back here by sunset."

**The next half will be up either later on today or tomorrow.**

**Review please?**


	11. The Final Assessment  Part 2!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! :O I will try to update more often!**

My heart was pounding, every hair on my pelt was bristling, I was so nervous. This is my final assessment. I see a small mouse, scuttling around at the roots of an old oak tree. Ok, the mouse will feel me before it sees me, so I need to put all my weight onto my haunches. I slowly pad a few steps towards the mouse, then I stop. I judge the distance between the mouse and I, about a fox length, and take a few more delicate steps... Closer, closer, closer and... I pounce on the tiny creature, killing it with a quick bite. I scrape some dust over it, and continue onwards. I sniff. Nothing.

A good few fox lengths later, I see a baby bird. Not much eating, but it'll do. It's so busy eating a worm it doesn't see me. I creep up behind it, as quickly as I can, pounce and after a swipe with my claws it is dead. Oh no! The mother bird is flying at me, but I simply scratch it with my huge claws, bringing it to the ground. It makes a bid for freedom, but I kill it, leaving it alongside the baby.

I'm dangerously close to the twoleg place... But it can't be that dangerous, and the mice there are better... Why not? If it'll feed the clan, I'll go.

I'm at the twoleg place. This is great! I've already caught two huge mice and a rabbit, I don't get why we don't hunt here more often! Hold up, I can smell something... That stench, it could only mean... DOGS!

I'm running, I'm running, but I don't know where to run! Not to the camp, it'll follow me, not the woods, it'll scare the prey, not the twoleg place, I might get caught...

"MEOW!"

A cat! The dog ran off into the twoleg place to search for my lifesaver, I'm tired and sore, but I must go on...

Later

Hmmm... I've caught LOADS today, but nothing really stands out, why don't I try to catch a fish I've not been taught how to, so if I bring back a couple, that'll DEFINATELEY impress everyone! I'm making my way towards a small stream, it's quite shallow but has a good few fish in it. I see a fish, and attempt to... Sort of spear it with my claw? It's worth a try! I reach over with my claw, try to catch the fish, but it pulled away, and in the struggle I was pulled into the water! It's easy to get out of though, I think I'll leave the fishing for another day!

Sunset

I stagger back to camp, bringing the final load of prey back with me. I caught so much, I had to make three journeys! I caught: 4 mice, 2 rabbits, 2 birds, 2 voles and a water vole! I hope that's enough to make me a warrior...

**You like? Please review! 333**


	12. The Warrior Ceremony

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I think I'm going to end this story here; nobody really likes it so... I might update from time to time though, but for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the High Rock, for a clan meeting."

Sunstar's words had my heart bouncing around my chest. I was so nervous! I was going to become a Warrior, TODAY! I licked a stray piece of fur on my shoulder, begging it to lie flat, but to no avail. One by one, the various members of Thunderclan emerged from their dens; first some warriors came out of their den, then some queens with their tiny kits, then some elders. I watched them emerging and hoped I wouldn't do anything stupid during the ceremony. I was lost in thought, when all of a sudden...

"HI TIGERPAW!" Whitepaw said, bounding over to me, practically rolling around the floor with excitement.

"Hello Whitepaw..." I said quietly. I was going to become a warrior soon; I needed to act a little more mature. Clearly, that thought had not crossed Whitepaw's mind, because he was chasing a butterfly a few fox lengths from me.

Whitepaw then padded back over to me. "Are you nervous?" He asked cautiously.

"A-A bit..." I muttered. He and I weren't as close as we'd been at the start of our apprenticeship, but he was still my brother...

Whitepaw then surprised me by maturely replying with: "Think about it. We have every right to be nervous; this is going to be one of the biggest days of our lives! When we've got kits, we'll be able to tell them about today. When we get our own apprentices, we'll be able to tell them what to expect at THEIR warrior ceremony. And when we're grumpy old elders in the elders den, we'll be able to tell the others about our experiences as Warriors."

I gasped internally. I guess he wasn't as much of an airhead as I'd assumed...

As the last few elders made their way out of their den, Fuzzypelt and Rainstorm padded over and sat by the base of the High Rock, beckoning us with their tails. I playfully whispered in Whitepaw's ear "I'll race you!" and we both ran over to our mentors, acting like tiny kits, but being too excited to care.

Sunstar sat on top of the rock, looking proud and happy.

"Fuzzypelt." he began. "You are a fantastic and very experienced mentor, do you believe Whitepaw is deserving of the title 'warrior'?"

Fuzzypelt glanced over to Whitepaw, then back to Sunstar.

"Yes." he said. "Whitepaw is one of the best hunters I've ever apprenticed! Along with being a fantastic fighter!"

Whitepaw sat beside me, glowing.

Sunstar then turned to me. I could feel my throat becoming dry with nerves. "Tigerpaw." He said, softly. "You have lead a disrupted apprenticeship, what with the death of your mentor, Thistleclaw. This could've potentially caused problems for some, but not for you."

He then turned to Rainstorm.

"Rainstorm, as Tigerpaw's mentor, do you think he is ready to gain the 'warrior' title?"

Rainstorm looked up at Sunstar. "I do. He coped very well with continuing his training after the death of Thistleclaw, as you stated earlier, and he is a phenomenal fighter, with some of the best skills I've seen in a long time!"

"Very well then." Sunstar meowed, before saying loudly and clearly:

"I, Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He then looked down at Whitepaw and I.

"Tigerpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw took a deep breath and replied "I do." In a surprisingly confident voice.

I tried to copy his stance and reply as confidently as I could, but in the end I just gave a tiny squeak.

Sunstar smiled, amused. I felt myself go hot with embarrassment.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I hereby give you your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this moment on you shall become known as Whitestorm. Starclan honours your bravery and strength and welcomes you to Thunderclan."

At that point Sunstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on the top of Whitestorm's bowed head. Whitestorm gave Sunstar's shoulder a respectful lick, before straightening up and padding off to join the other warriors.

Sunstar looked at me for a few seconds. It felt like an eternity. He then began to speak:

"Tigerpaw. From this moment on, you shall become known as Tigerclaw. Starclan honours your bravery and strength and welcomes you as a warrior of Thunderclan."

He then repeated what he had done with Whitestorm. He gently rested his muzzle on my head, and I licked his shoulder respectfully, just s Whitestorm had done. I then padded over to join Whitestorm, and as I did, the other cats in the clearing began to chant "Tigerclaw! Whitestorm! Tigerclaw! Whitestorm!" I felt myself glow with pride and felt the happiest I've ever felt in my entire life.

**Well? Did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should end his or not, I'm having a bit of a dilemma about it...**


	13. Henry

**Ok, how many of you remember the part in Into the Wild when Smudge and Rusty are talking about Henry going into the forest and catching a robin? Well I was thinking about that scene the other day, and thought about how I could add my own Tigerstar twist to it, and this idea popped into my head! I just HAD to write it! I hope you all enjoy it!**

It had just passed sunhigh on a warm greenleaf day. I was on a hunting patrol with Redtail, Lionheart and Leaftail but Redtail had had the FANTASTIC (can you see the sarcasm dripping off of my words?) idea to hunt as a trio, as opposed to each cat by himself. Idiot. With those three stomping around the forest, the prey would be scared to Windclan territory in minutes!

I was currently hunting solo by the twoleg place. This is usually a good place to hunt, as kittypets rarely come here, and the prey is left mostly undisturbed. Not today though, it seemed. For over there, on an open patch of grass, sat a kittypet. I knew straight away that he was a kittypet, as I could see his collar.

I sat down where I was, gently placing the newly caught mice beside me. Inside I was FURIOUS! How dare that piece of FILTH hunt in Thunderclan territory?

I thought back to the last time I saw a kittypet in our territory. I was a newly appointed apprentice, and I had my mentor with me. He was seething at the time, but I couldn't see the problem at the time. Now I could. At that point I realized something. I had gradually become bitter over the seasons; I have witnessed the deaths of friends, family members, leaders, deputies, apprentices and medicine cats... That has certainly taken its toll on my once happy personality...

I watched silently as the fat, tabby cat stood up and padded around the emerald green clearing. At the same time, a small robin scurried around amongst some overgrown grass. This did not go unnoticed by the kittypet, who clumsily waddled towards the robin. I groaned internally. How stupid could a cat be? But, much to my surprise, the kittypet jumped towards the small bird and killed it, surprisingly swiftly.

At this point, my temper reached a boiling point.

I leapt towards the kittypet angrily. He let out a startled yowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"H-h-hunting... Exploring..." He replied nervously.

"Why are you hunting on Thunderclan territory?" I snapped.

"I-I was... Wait, what?"

"This is Thunderclan territory! Why are you hunting here?"

"What's a Thunderclan?" the kittypet asked, confused.

I sighed. "SURELY you've heard of the four clans who rule this forest!"

"N-no..."

"Whatever!" I snapped. "What do you think you're doing with that fresh kill?"

"Ummm... Nothing?" the nervous kittypet replied hesitantly. "I'm Henry, by the way"

I ignored his friendly introduction. "That robin could've been used to feed one of the many hungry warriors back at the camp!" I snapped.

"What's a camp? And a warrior?"

"Idiot."

"That's not nice!"

"Let me tell you something. Kittypets like yourself have no reason for existence, unlike us noble warriors, and I find it horrific how-"

"Kittypet?" he interrupted.

I ignored him. "You hunt for entertainment, but I hunt to provide fresh kill for the cats of my clan!"

Henry just looked at me. I became FURIOUS.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Territory." I hissed, back arched.

Henry let out a tiny squeak and took a few steps back.

I continued: "And NEVER come back. EVER."

"S-sorry!"

"If I see you in my territory again, I will not hesitate to chase you away. With an entire patrol of warriors."

"Sorry!" the pathetic kittypet whimpered, before turning around and beginning to run off.

"Hold up!" I meowed. The Henry turned around and padded over to me.

"Take your fresh kill with you." I hissed, before turning around and heading back to the clan, proud of protecting the clan from an intruder.

**I know it kinda sucked at the end... :/ **

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
